1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus for performing drawing on a substrate with a plurality of charged particle beams, and an article manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a circuit pattern becomes extremely fine, and its integration degree rises, a drawing apparatus for directly drawing the pattern on a substrate has strongly been required to not only be highly accurate but also have a high throughput. As a drawing apparatus capable of meeting these requirements, there exists a multi-beam drawing apparatus which draws a pattern on a substrate using a plurality of charged particle beams. International Publication No. 2009/147202 proposes a drawing apparatus which draws continuous stripe areas on a substrate by further dividing a plurality of charged particle beams to form sub-beams and individually turning on/off, deflecting, and scanning them in accordance with a pattern to be drawn. If the generated charged particle beams and sub-beams include defective beams, the desired pattern cannot be drawn on the substrate. However, no method of coping with it is mentioned in International Publication No. 2009/147202. Japanese Patent No. 4313145 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-245176 propose multi-beam drawing apparatuses in which each a plurality of charged particle beams draws an area of responsibility on a substrate. In these drawing apparatuses, abnormal charged particle beams are shielded with respect to the substrate, unlike the drawing apparatus proposed in International Publication No. 2009/147202.
When a specific charged particle beam (group) is shielded with respect to the substrate in the multi-beam drawing apparatus of International Publication No. 2009/147202, as described in Japanese Patent No. 4313145 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-245176, continuous stripe areas cannot be drawn, although generation of defective stripes can be avoided.